


Инопланетянка

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Ты никуда не пойдешь, говорит Кэрол. Тебя захватили в плен инопланетяне.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Инопланетянка

— Нет, — говорит Кэрол. 

Она трется щекой о бедро Наташи. Приподнимается, целует живот над резинкой пижамных штанов. Тянется к краю футболки — Наташа закатывает глаза и шлепает по ее ладони.

— Совещание, — напоминает она.

На часах — половина девятого. Сквозь высокие окна льется утренний свет. Растрепанные волосы Кэрол отливают золотом. Наташа рассеянно треплет ее по голове — и все же пытается выпутаться из объятий.

Зря — руки Кэрол смыкаются только крепче.

— Нет, — повторяет она. Забавно щурится. — Ты никуда не пойдешь. Тебя похитили инопланетяне.

Наташа смотрит на нее: смешливые морщинки вокруг глаз, бледные точки веснушек, тяжелый завиток русых волос, прилипший к щеке, темный, розовато-лиловый румянец.

Совещание в девять. У них еще полчаса — ну, почти.

Кэрол приподнимается над ней: одна рука возле бедра, вторая справа от головы, — и улыбается, широко и нахально. Наташа фыркает и откидывается на подушки. 

Постель пахнет мятой и медом. 

— Похитили? — говорит она. — Я в своей комнате.

Улыбка Кэрол становится шире. 

— Ладно. Тогда захватили в плен.

Она наклоняется, прижимается губами к плечу, прямо над свежим синяком, легко прикусывает кожу. Наташа ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и обнимает ее за плечи. Мышцы Кэрол под ее руками — жесткие и напряженные. 

Длинные волосы щекочут тонкую кожу на сгибе локтя, и Наташа чувствует, как от этой нечаянной ласки становится жарче.

— Я сбегу, — лениво предлагает она. 

Кэрол поднимает голову. О, она могла бы показаться зловещей — глаза ее светятся, в трещинках на губах, искусанных поцелуями, засохла синяя кровь, сильные пальцы смыкаются на бедре Наташи и в ее волосах, — но она прекрасна.

— Нет, — выдыхает Кэрол ей в губы, — не сбежишь, — и Наташа смеется в ответ, крепче сжимая объятия и опрокидывая Кэрол на себя.

— Ладно, — шепотом отвечает она. Кэрол целует ее губы, легко и мимолетно, и она не успевает ответить, но успевает договорить: — Чего инопланетяне хотят?

Кэрол чуть поворачивает голову — бросает взгляд на часы, — а потом снова смотрит на Наташу: та сдувает со лба отросшую темно-рыжую прядь, прикусывает губу, слегка, насколько позволяет хватка Кэрол, разводит ноги, — и Кэрол говорит:

— Сейчас расскажу.

А потом целует — уже всерьез.


End file.
